Winona
Winona is the Gym Leader of Fortree City in the Hoenn region. She uses -type Pokémon in her gym. She awards the trainers the Feather Badge when they defeat her. Appearance Winona is a woman of medium height and slender. She has long, lavender hair tied in a thin ponytail with a white band, and violet eyes. Her hair sticks up at the side in two tufts, representing feathers. Winona is usually seen in her collared flight suit, with a grey helmet, and a pair of grey shoes. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald She wears a grey flying-suit with yellow outlines on her thighs, with white sleeves, which have grey bands around her biceps. She wears a pair of grey gloves and some white trousers. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire She wears a grey flying-suit, a pair of white gloves and trousers, with small decorations resembling wings, and a pair of grey shoes. Winona's back of her flying suit is shaped like a pair of wings. Personality Winona has a kind and caring personality, especially of those dear to her. She is a woman of grace, and although specialises in flying types, prefers bird Pokémon. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald Winona first appeared in the main game series in Ruby and Sapphire. She has the same Pokémon team that she used in the anime (Swellow, Pelipper, Skarmory and Altaria) In Pokémon Emerald, Winona's team changes slightly during the rematches. Then, she now includes a Tropius, Hoothoot and its evolved form, and Dratini and its evolved forms. When defeated, Winona will reward the player with the Feather Badge and TM40 (Aerial Ace). Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Winona makes a re-appearance in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. After defeating the Elite Four, Winona can be found on one of the transmission towers on the roof of Mauville City, though cannot be interacted with. However, the player can talk to an ederly lady, who wonders what could have motivated Winona to do something so reckless. Manga In the manga, Winona appears as the Gym Leader of Fortree City. She makers her debut when warning Norman to return to his gym, with Flannery on her Altaria. Later on, she makes another appearance in Fortree City, when Sapphire comes to challenge her. She has a much larger role on this point on, becoming Sapphire's coach and fighting alongside the other gym leaders against Kyogre and Groudon, and the two evil organisations that tried to destroy Hoenn. It is later revealed that she used to have a romantic relationship with Sootopolis Gym Leader, Wallace. Anime Winona's first appearance in the anime was in the episode "Who's Flying Now?". Just as in the game, Winona is the Fortree City Gym Leader, though in the anime Winona's Swellow is a shiny Pokémon. When Ash made a visit to the Fortree Gym he discovered that Winona was not in the Gym, but that she was at a local festival. Upon meeting her, Ash is still unable to battle her due to Team Rocket's interference. The two battle in the next episode "Sky High Gym Battle". Ash won the battle using Grovyle, Swellow, and Pikachu against Winona's Altaria, Pelipper and her own Swellow. When defeated, Winona rewarded Ash with the Feather Badge. Sprites Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Emerald Gym Battle= |-| First Rematch= |-| Second Rematch= |-| Third Rematch= |-| Fourth Rematch and Beyond= Black 2 and White 2 Flying-type Tournament= |-| Hoenn Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= |-| Download Tournament (The Battle of Legendary Pokémon!)= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Trivia *Her name Winona has a play on the word "wing", which is associated with air or flying. Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation VI characters Category:Female characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters from Hoenn